A Jump Into a Silly War
by DreamCrosser
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it is like to be a mercenary in Team Fortress 2? Well that is what Bethany, a young collage student who just got the game, is experiencing first hand. Somehow born with the ability to jump though parallel universe's at will, she is now stuck until she finds a way out. Will she survive the mayhem of a silly war, or never find a way home at all.


Dear Catherine,

I am sorry that I am not home by now, but my teleportation is acting up again so it might be a while before I come back. You can just tell dad and mom that I am okay and not to worry about me too much. It might take three days of rest and concentration in order to come back.

Other than that, I guess I am okay. I am not in a universe where everyone is after me, but that does not mean that it is not a violent one. Remember that free game that I got off of Steam not too long ago? Well, that is where I am now. No, I am not kidding you. I am actually in Team Fortress 2, no joke.

I started out by appearing in the middle of battle, apparently RED and BLU were fighting over points, and to make a long terrifying and stupid story short I got to the RED base with only a couple of deep cuts and ringing ears. The one who helped me get to safety was Scout, the youngest, fastest, and most annoying member of the team. Sure he was quick and led me to the base somewhat safe and sound, but he started to flirt with me the minute we got there. It took some yelling from his team mates to get his rear back in gear. He still bothers me when during my stay here in Dust Bowl.

Another member of the team here is Solder, the wannabe military guy who is crazy. And I mean crazy! He always talks too loud, is bossy, and keeps on making up these tall tales that make no sense at all. I try my best to avoid him.

But then there is Pyro, the guy (well at least I think he is a guy) who is the most cheery person in the group. He can't say words, mainly because he always wears a gas mask, but I can tell he is friendly. He is okay to hang out with I guess.

Unfortunately, the Demo man is a crazy man from Scotland. He is a one eyed, fierce, and has an addiction to explosives and drinking, staying away from him too.

The Heavy is the biggest guy of the group who hails from Russia; he is very kind to me and makes sure the other guys don't bother me when I need some time to myself. The only downside to him is that he can get very scary during battle and he loves his gun a bit too much.

The Engineer is a kind one too, and he is the smartest one in the group. He is the Texan who is in charge of all the mechanical work and his inventions are pretty impressive. He can sometimes be found playing his guitar.

The Medic is the German guy in charge of healing teammates, but yet he has no problem getting his hands bloody. He gets angry at his teammates for being suicidal sometimes, but he is not a bad guy both on and off the battle field.

The Sniper is a friendly guy from Australia who sometimes keeps to himself. Don't hang out with him much.

And finally the Spy, I swear, I have no clue how that French guy can pop out of nowhere all the time. He lives up to his role and is a mystery. He has been a gentleman so far, a very creepy gentleman.

Well I think I have covered everything so far. If you have any questions just email me back as soon as you can. Wish me luck in surviving this ordeal; I think I am going to need it.

I love yah!

Bethany

"Hey there gorgeous!" a Boston accent flirted, "Watcha doing?"

I slammed my laptop shut and looked up to see Scouts face inches from mine. I slid the laptop onto my lap under the table, keeping eye contact with Scout so I don't throw his attention to my computer and earn an embarrassment from him about my personal life. I tried not to blush and tried my best to keep a straight face, unfortunately I was failing miserably.

"Oh nothing, you know, just sitting here contemplating life." I replied with nervousness in my voice.

"Aw come on, don't treat me like that. I know you were doing something," he said using one hand to hop over the table with ease.

Now I was really uncomfortable. As smooth as I could I moved my computer behind me and got up from my seat, being as careful as I could to keep my front facing him and so I would not drop the pc. "Scout, I really don't want you looking at my personal stuff"

"Yah sure that is what you are nervous about?" The boy asked as he stepped forward with a smug smile on his face, causing me to back up into the wooden wall of the rustic kitchen. As he came close he stopped an inch in front of me and being a head taller than me he looked down at me with a look in his eyes that I could not make out.

I did not like it.

"What? What- what are you talking about?" I stammered like the idiot that I was.

Scouts smile grew a tad bigger, "you know what I am talking about. You don't have to be shy around me, I can tell you have a…"

"SCOUT! LEAVE TINY GIRL ALONE!"

Scouts face fell from smugness to fear as he quickly did a ninedy to the left, freeing me some room to breathe more easily. There at the kitchen door leading upstairs was the Engineer and the Heavy. I silently thanked the Lord that they came when they did.

"Me? I was doin nutin! I swear!" Scout said as an excuse.

"Sure yah weren't, and we are blind as dogone bats," Engineer replied sarcastically.

Scout's eyes darted to the ground, trying to avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room as Engineer took a step forward, "Here is the care package that Miss Pauling sent yah. There is a change of clothes and other things you might need like toothpaste and all that. We set up a room for you upstairs to."

I took the box, trying to balance it on my computer, and smiled, "Really? You guys did that for me?"

"Dah!" Heavy exclaimed "You are guest after all!"

"How in the world did it ship so fast?" I questioned.

Engineer chuckled, "MANN Co has their ways"

"You guys are epic! I think I am going to head to bed now though," I said as I began to trot up the stairs with my stuff.

The two men gave me looks of pure confusion; the Scout on the other hand looked like it did not bother him at all. "Care if I escort you lovey lady?" He asked with a grin and a slight bow.

I did not try to hide my face that time, "I can find it myself thank you."

The Heavy waved, "Good night tiny girl!"

"Night guys," I called back. Walking forward I came to a hallway filled with nine doors to different rooms; they all had their own emblems on them for each class. Except the one and the end of the hallway; instead it had a sign with my name scribbled on it. Tucking my box under one of my arms I opened the door and quietly slipped inside.

Inside was a simple bed with a wooden frame and a desk with a lamp that partially lit the room, the only things on the wall was a window looking over Dust bowls endless desert and a set of hooks for hanging things. It kind of seemed like the same size as my dorm room back home.

The bed creaked as I sat down and opened my box. Inside was uniform looking clothes, a red partly button up collared shirt, knee high socks and dress shoes, and tan skirt that stopped a postcards length from my knees. This last article of clothing earned a look of discust from me, mainly because I don't own any skirts of my own at all. I can tolerate them, but sitting down and other activity's that require bending made me feel vulnerable. On the other hand I was surprised that they got my size right. A smaller box was in there too, which held toiletries.

Setting the box to the side I took my computer and stuffed it into my backpack that I bring along with me on my trip. I always take a bag of stuff that I might need along with me with on these kinds of trips because you never know when you are going to be in a pickle, like the situation I was in right now. It is a good thing that I brought a change of clothes with me, that will give me a few days to avoid the skirt.

You can probably guess by now that I am a traveler of some sorts, and I say that you are right. You see somehow I was born with the ability to jump into alternate universes, my family has no idea how or why I got it or where it came from so we just say that it is a blessing and we keep it a secret from the rest of the word the best we can. Besides universe jumping I can do other little tricks to, like teleport little things that I might need or change the appearance of things, kind of like a little tool that helps me when I need it.

Looking out the window to see the stars above I wondered if this was the same sky as back home and wondered about the other worlds I have and have yet to meet. It was a quiet night to be sure, helped me organized my normally scrambled thoughts, but it was wise to get some sleep now before it became chaotic. I threw off my shoes and pulled on some pajamas before swinging my feet up and under the covers, trying my best to get comfortable.

"Lord, keep me safe trough this crazy world," I prayed to myself as I reached over to turn off the light for the night.


End file.
